1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to an innovative bag to accommodate and to carry a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
With the progress of science and technology and the overflow of information, more and more people choose to carry notebook computers during travels or negotiations, thus gaining easier access to information conducive to dealing with electronic affairs or business negotiations. In response to this requirement, a “pull-rod computer bag” is developed in this industry. It is characterized in that, its inner space is exclusively designed for accommodating a notebook computer. Some relevant accessories are also arranged for placing the files or meeting relevant requirements of the users.
When going abroad with the pull-rod computer bag, the users are often required by the inspectors of airports and ports to open the bag and take out the notebook computer to identify clearly if any contraband is contained therein. Yet, since the notebook computer is a precision electronic product, severe impact or vibration may lead to its malfunction or even damage. But, during time-pressing customs clearance process, the notebook computer may slip out of the user's hands or be placed by a strong force, leading to mechanical loss or damage.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.